srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Leos Klein
"Man is born free, and yet everywhere he is in chains." Leos Klein is a name that is difficult to forget. One of the oldest human pilots in history, Leos Klein was among the first men chosen to pilot the revolutionary war machine called the "mobile suit" in the initial United Colonies Federation attack on Earth. A veteran of every armed conflict that has taken place in the Earth and Martian Spheres from the First Impact Wars to the Divine Wars of the modern era, Klein has unmatched experience and incredible skill both to lend to whatever cause he chooses to champion. With the hand-picked Special Forces called "Frighteners" at his beck and call, Klein enforces the Earth Federation's will on Mars, protecting the governmental body and annihilating those who oppose it with his tactical brilliance and cold, calculating ruthlessness. Still, for all the appearances of possessing a heart of ice while on duty, Klein's demeanor in interpersonal relationships is almost fatherly, and he teaches and supports those he calls family or friend--but only so they can stand on their own two feet in this world of chaos and war. Background Information Leos Klein has, during the course of his very long life, been to many places, seen many things, and fought in what may be every war in the Earth and Martian Spheres since his birth. One of the first pilots of the revolutionary "mobile suit," a founder of the elite Raven's Nest and the man behind the Martian Special Forces codenamed "Frighteners," Leos Klein has recently assumed command of the reformed Aggressors division at the request of unnamed officials within the Earth Federation Armed Forces. Personality Traits Leos Klein is a cold, manipulative man. Decades of combat and experience with the harsher side of the real world has jaded him and left him cool and calculating rather than spirited and optimistic. While he once started as a pilot with big dreams and an even bigger heart, he has since become so accustomed to the world essentially crapping all over everything good in it that these traits have almost disappeared entirely by the year NCA 121. That isn't to say he's an unfeeling robot, even though he may look like one; he is, after all, still a human being. In his old age, people might call Leos a cynic. He prefers to be called a realist. Humans lie, cheat, steal, and betray, and there is nothing you can do to stop them. Though a given individual may seem trustworthy now, in the long term, they cannot be counted upon unless they have already proven they are a known factor. People may not be able to be personally trusted in the long term, but they can be predicted. The difference is that one is not constrained by emotional ties and is instead a result of observation and statistic; humans are creatures of habit, even if they do have their occasional lapses into unpredictability before they resume the comfortable status quo. Predicting people and things is one thing that Leos does and one thing that he might say he enjoys. Being the chessmaster (so to speak) is a talent that comes easy to him; controlling people and moving them around the board like pawns in a game even easier. He enjoys planning strategies both elaborate and efficient, piecing together methods of pacifying resistance forces, routing enemy armies, or even destroying fortified complexes using various force compositions. He goes over each and every scenario countless times, accounting for varying weather conditions, terrain impedements, mechanical issues and even the now-common "super robot hidden under the lab" tactic. Until he has "solved" a battle, he always has something to do. An idle mind is, after all, a wasted mind. Seeing things that could be useful so easily neglected is something that angers Leos like little else can. Be it ultimately useful technology, a young man's mind or a pilot's potential, simply letting these things go to waste when any of them could be turned to some benefit or advantage is something Leos will have none of. If a person has a strength they are letting wither and vanish and he has the opportunity to do something about it, he does. If the world had more people in it who knew they could do something well and did it with vigor, Leos reasons, it would not be quite as much of a mess as it is today. Leos is not completely without empathy or feeling. He is the utmost professional when he is on duty, but off, he is a generally kinder, warmer man. He laughs, he jokes, he entertains, he listens; he is an officer and practically robotic, yes, but he still has a human soul. His family sees this side of him more often; Boyle and Remille both know he can be fatherly, but also know that he takes his business very seriously. Kindness and approval are a reward, not a right, and earning it means more to those who know Klein than most would think. Still, he has a soft spot for the Fortner twins, and they alone see the gentle man he may have been so many years ago. Talents & Abilities * Leos Klein is a full-conversion military combat cyborg, capable of mangling mobile weapons with his bare hands when the need arises. He prefers not to face an enemy of that size and strength without a comparable vehicle whenever possible. * Leos may be one of the greatest pilots alive, and shows no signs that his age has allowed his skill to deteriorate. * Leos is not psychic, and while he does not have anything against Newtypes or Psychodrivers, he dislikes the idea of Cyber Newtypes and the corporate-sponsored Human PLUS program for his own reasons. * Leos has two adopted children: Boyle and Remille Fortner. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Alpha Numbers